Fantasía
by Sahel
Summary: [Kaix Rei] Oneshot. Kai está por volar a Rusia, esperando a la única persona que significa algo para él.


**Fantasía**

_Pasajeros con destino a Moscú Rusia, abordar la puerta 58_

Esa fue la segunda llamada de mi vuelo, y yo sigo esperando.

La gente a mi alrededor comienza a moverse hacia la puerta señalada por la mecánica voz en los altoparlantes de la sala; no quieren perder su vuelo. Algunos más se quedan atrás esperando por el llamado correcto para partir.

Puedo oírlos

Me reconocen. Escucho en susurros mi nombre y algunas mujeres ríen nerviosamente por lo bajo mientras hacen mención de mi físico. No soy ignorante de lo que la gente dice de mi apariencia, no me molesta pero tampoco me importa.

Está lloviendo. Una ligera y suave lluvia, pero igual se que tú la odias.

Tú.

Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. El torneo Asiático. Sé que me presenté indiferente y controlado, pero tu sola presencia desequilibró mi mundo. Nunca te he dicho eso, pero estoy seguro que no necesito hacerlo. Eres lo suficientemente inteligente para descubrirlo por ti mismo. Supongo que esa es la razón de todas las miradas, sonrisas y flirteo entre nosotros, nunca necesitamos decir nada para saber que había atracción en nuestra atmósfera.

Hasta que un día ardió.

Lo recuerdo. La manera en que iniciamos una absurda discusión como pretexto para sujetarnos enfadados la ropa mutuamente. Esa cercanía no pude resistirla. Te arrinconé contra la pared mientras tus desafiantes ojos ámbar sólo me incitaban más. Y no pude tolerarlo, me incliné sobre ti para apresar tus labios con los míos. Pasión, deseo, lujuria… todo fue parte de aquel beso, todo ello lo incrementaba. Un beso que nos llevó hasta la cama, en la mejor noche de mi vida, porque fue la primera vez que te hice mío.

O eso pensé

Conociéndote. No me sorprendió el trato al que llegamos esa noche. Tú no querías una relación que te retuviera, yo no estaba interesado en una. Y lo acordamos. Era pura atracción física, seriamos libres de estar con el otro mientras lo deseáramos. Sin ataduras, sin explicaciones, sin remordimientos o compromisos. Libres. Sólo deseo y satisfacción.

Fue de esa manera por tres largos años. No me importaba, porque a pesar de nuestro arreglo yo sabía que era el único con quien dormías.

Sí, seguías flirteando y seduciendo a quien desearas. Te mostrabas incitante y prohibido, jugabas a dejarte alcanzar pero nunca eras cazado. No, no me importaba que fueses así, porque en las noches seguías viniendo a mi cama, a mis brazos y a mi pasión.

Era yo quien tenía tu cuerpo, quien robaba de tu garganta gemidos de deseo y placer, era yo quien disfrutaba el sabor de tus labios y quien proclamaba tu ser como propio. Nunca dudé ser el único, porque a pesar de tu espíritu libre eres leal y algo dentro de mí me aseguraba que me eras fiel.

Hasta que él apareció.

Sus cabellos rubios, ojos jade y piel tostada son realmente un completo contraste conmigo. Y nuestro carácter un polo opuesto. Sé que te intrigó desde la primera vez que le conociste. Tu mirada brillo como hacía tiempo no lo hacía y tus visitas a mi cama fueron alargándose cada vez más.

Entonces supe que había terminado.

No hubo reclamos. No hubo una despedida. No pedí una explicación que no necesitaba. Nuestra relación de amistad no se alteró. Seguías compartiendo asiento a mi lado, te preocupabas porque comiera, mediabas mi recio carácter con templanza y solías atender las heridas que me hacía en las batallas.

No te había perdido, pero extrañaba tu calor en mi cama.

Traté de ignorar la creciente y hueca sensación en mi estómago cada vez que te veía con él. Traté de restarle importancia a las eternas noches de insomnio donde tu fantasmagórica faz me acompañaba. Traté de borrar el sabor de tu piel de mi boca, buscando en otras licor que mi hiciera olvidar.

Pero eres difícil de olvidar.

Así que me arriesgué. Tú valías que me arriesgara.

Te detuve en nuestra habitación. Te sorprendió que de pronto sujetara tu cuerpo y lo apegara posesivamente contra mí, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Mas la sorpresa no duró demasiado, te amoldaste a mí con facilidad. No habías olvidado lo que era estar entre mis brazos, ni el calor de mi cuerpo, ni el roce de mis labios. La sensual sonrisa y el deseo brillando en tus pupilas me lo confirmaban. No me fue difícil atraerte hasta el lecho, envueltos en caricias desesperadas y apasionados besos. Sabía bien que puntos tocar para obtener una reacción tuya. Para hacerte jadear y estremecer tu cuerpo. Para tenerte gimiendo mi nombre, demandando más de mí en éxtasis.

Estabas en mis brazos, aun recuperando el aliento. Yo seguía rozando tu piel con caricias aletargadas. Me incorporé lo suficiente como para dejarte reposar sobre la cama y poder inclinarme parcialmente sobre ti. Tus ojos se fijaron en los míos, expectantes. Me costó reunir la fuerza para que mi voz no saliera quebradiza de mi garganta. Sabía que arriesgaba más que un rechazo tuyo.

Sonreíste melancólico y acariciaste mi mejilla con las puntas de tus dedos. Una vez más, no necesité decirte nada. Comprendiste la muda petición que te hacía, lo que precisaba de ti.

_-Lo siento Kai. No puedo._ –susurraste con verdadero pesar en tu voz, mientras tus ojos se ensombrecían apenados. Te veías tan hermoso. Aun cuando tus suaves palabras resquebrajaban mi pecho, no podía dejar de admirar tu belleza y reconocerme, lo enamorado que estaba de ella.

Una leve curvatura en la comisura de mis labios y un suave beso sobre los tuyos fue mi aceptación.

_Pasajeros con destino a Moscú Rusia, abordar la puerta 58_

Escucho la última llamada. Ya no puedo esperar más.

Estaba deseando que vinieras. Que al menos estuvieras aquí para despedirme, sabes tan bien como yo que ya nada me retendrá en Japón. Mi decisión de dejar los torneos y a los Bladebreakers tiene tanto que ver contigo, como con el hecho de que tengo asuntos que arreglar con mi abuelo.

Supongo que no pudo quejarme. Me llevo conmigo recuerdos imborrables, amigos incondicionales y una última noche contigo. Aun así, me hubiera gustado verte una vez más.

Me doy vuelta para encaminar mis pasos al pasillo que me llevará al avión. La azafata me sonríe emocionada y murmura una bienvenida que simplemente no me interesa. Paso a su lado ignorando que me ofrece ayuda para localizar mi asiento. No la necesito. En primera clase hay pocos pasajeros.

Llego al que debe ser mi lugar y no puedo evitar que mi rostro se asombre, mi boca se entreabra confusa y mi corazón comience una desenfrenada carrera dentro de mi cuerpo.

_-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_ – Me preguntas con normalidad, como si verte en el asiento contiguo no hubiese sido una sorpresa. Sonríes ante mi estupefacto estado, alargas tu mano hasta tomar la mía con ella y suavemente tiras de mí, haciéndome sentar a tu lado.

Te inclinas hacia mí y me das un beso.

No entiendo cómo o por qué estas aquí. No me importa la razón tampoco. No necesito una explicación tuya, nunca las necesitamos entre nosotros. Sólo sé que el avión comienza a moverse y el capitán anuncia que nuestro vuelo tardara cinco horas en llegar a su destino.

Un destino en el que tú estarás conmigo.

_Fini_


End file.
